El León y la Oveja
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: antes de pasar por el portón de entrada gritó a su prometido que cada vez se quedaba más rezagado ante la idea de su prometida en una nueva obra - ¡hasta tengo una escena de amor!- Akane siguió su camino dando carcajadas, Ranma rechinaba los dientes


Hola "fanfictioners", aquí de nuevo yo... anotaciones, aclaraciones y demás al final, sin más aquí otra vez.

*Los personajes no son míos y todo esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro*

.-.-.

El León y la Oveja

\- Por favor señorita Tendo necesitamos su ayuda, es la única que podría lograr el milagro-

\- es que me ponen una situación muy complicada, hace mucho que no hago algo como esto, hace casi dos años-

\- no importa señorita Tendo, sabemos que puede lograrlo, ¡por favor estamos desesperados!-

\- muchachos me halaga que hayan pensado en mi para esto, pero... no se si lo recuerden, pero la última vez que hice algo así TODO fue un desastre...-

\- si, pero no fue su culpa, usted lo hizo espléndidamente- Akane se frotó la nuca un poco avergonzada - por favor señorita, usted es nuestra única esperanza, si nos dice que no, no sabremos que más hacer- a los tres chicos frente a ella poco les faltaba para hincarse - es más, hemos traído con nosotros esto, es para usted, puede quedárselo y leerlo, así lo piensa mejor- la chica vio como el que parecía ser el líder le extendía un encuadernado de color negro, no quería pasar por algo así de nuevo, no porque no le gustase la idea, sino por el posible desastre, aun así, sin poder resistirle, tomó lo que le ofrecían

\- ¿puedo pensarlo entonces?-

\- claro, ¡claro que si!- respondió inmediatamente sabiendo que ya era un paso adelante - mañana pasaremos de nuevo después del descanso por su respuesta-

\- ¡¿mañana?!, ¡pero es muy poco tiempo!-

\- en verdad lo siento mucho señorita Tendo pero tenemos el tiempo encima, por favor compréndanos- se disculparon haciendo una inclinación de noventa grados, Akane suspiró...

\- bien, pero por favor no vengan, yo iré a buscarlos a la salida para darles mi respuesta- los tres muchachos se miraron entre si, y al final aceptaron la propuesta

\- entonces, supongo que es hora de que nos vayamos, le agradecemos de todas maneras por tomarse el tiempo de escucharnos, y en verdad no sabe lo importante que es para nosotros que usted se nos una- volvieron a hacer una inclinación y se retiraron.

La chica de pelo azul vio como se iban caminando por el pasillo, suspiró de nuevo y entró a su salón a terminar su almuerzo, ya solo le quedaban cinco minutos del descanso, antes de guardar el encuadernado en su mochila leyó el titulo "El León y la Oveja"

-.-.-

\- Y entonces, ¿qué querían esos tres?- pregunto Ranma distraídamente sobre la barda del canal cuando ya iban de regreso a casa

\- quieren que actúe como protagonista de su nueva obra de teatro-

\- ¿No vas a decirme que quieren que **actuemos** de nuevo como Romelio y Julia?- Akane alzó la ceja ante el "actuemos"

\- primero, es Romeo y Julieta, segundo, no es esa obra, por algo es nueva, y tercero, nadie te ha invitado a ti-

\- ni quien quiera, aun así es raro que quieran a una chica tan fea como protagonista, a menos que...-

\- Ranma...- dijo en advertencia

\- ¡claro!, ¡seguro es una historia de un monstruo!-

\- ¡idiota!, ¡no vuelvo a contarte nada!, ¡eres un grosero!-

\- solo digo la verdad-

\- ¡pues ve a decirle la verdad a alguien a quien le interese!- gritó antes de mandarlo a volar - imbécil...- susurró antes de seguir su camino

.-.-.-

Akane sentada en su escritorio, tenía ante ella el libreto que los alumnos del club de teatro le hubiesen entregado, dudaba en leerlo siquiera, ya que probablemente terminaría enamorándose de la historia, entonces le dolería más decir NO, ya que le daba bastante impotencia y coraje que llegara alguien a arruinarla como cuando Romeo y Julieta, problema que bien podían ahorrarse si ella no participaba, aun así, sus dedos se movieron solos y abrieron el encuadernado al tiempo que sus ojos se paseaban por el título de la obra "El León y la Oveja", al parecer esto sería una historia de amor, no sabía cuan equivocada estaba...

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando la chica termino de leer la historia, línea a línea la había cautivado completamente, en eso no había errado, en lo que si, era que distaba mucho de una historia de amor, en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Con una sonrisa resplandeciente cerro el guión y se dispuso a meterse entre las cobijas, sus ojos ardían del sueño pero no se arrepentía de haberse desvelado, bien valdría la pena cuando le diera su respuesta al club.

.-.-.-

Aquel día martes comenzó bastante normal, la familia Tendo y Saotome desayunó en su habitual ajetreo y después de la partida de los más jóvenes al instituto todo quedo relativamente en calma.

Ambos prometidos corrían como de costumbre

\- y bien...- dijo Ranma saltando al lado de la chica

\- ¿y bien qué?-

\- cuando les dirás que no a los perdedores de teatro-

\- no son perdedores, no seas mal educado-

\- vamos Akane no me digas que consideras genial a alguien que va vestido todo el día con pelucas y ropas extrañas- soltó con burla

\- ¡no van vestidos así todo el día!, solo en sus ratos libres...- contesto tratando de defenderlos no muy bien

\- como sea, ¿cuando les dirás que no?-

\- ¿y a ti quien te dijo que diría que no?- Ranma paró en seco

\- ¿participaras?-

\- ¿y porqué no?, será muy divertido, ¡es una historia muy bella!- gritó

alejándose cada vez más ya que ella nunca detuvo su marcha

\- ¡espera Akane!- y corrió aun más rápido alcanzándola - ¿debes estar de broma?- a pesar de estar corriendo tenía la mirada clavada en ella y el ceño fruncido

\- déjame en paz Ranma, hoy estoy de buen humor, no quiero pelear contigo, además que más te da, ¿no te estabas burlando de mi ayer?-

\- Akane yo solo...-

\- Apúrate, ya casi llegamos y solo nos quedan dos minutos para estar en el salón, y no quiero cargar baldes- Akane sonrió y apuró su carrera aun más, antes de pasar por el portón de entrada gritó a su prometido que cada vez se quedaba más rezagado ante la idea de su prometida en una nueva obra - ¡hasta tengo una escena de amor!- Akane siguió su camino dando carcajadas, Ranma rechinaba los dientes

.-.-.-

\- ¿entonces quiere decir que acepta señorita Tendo?- dijo el presidente del club, único representante en ese momento hablando con la muchacha en el pasillo solitario

\- puedes llamarme Akane, y si, acepto actuar en la obra, claro si a ustedes no les preocupa el hecho de que pueda aparecer alguien a arruinarla... ya saben como el año antepasado...-

\- no se preocupe Akane, usted ya no es Julieta y esperaremos que todo salga bien... esperemos que nuestra racha mala acabe de una vez con su presencia, seguro dejará encantados a los jueces-

\- eso espero, ¡daré lo mejor de mi!-

\- ¡gracias Akane!- dijo haciendo una reverencia marcada- venga conmigo por favor- dijo señalando la puerta del salón que estaba a unos metros suyo - entremos todos quieren saber si nos ayudara- dicho esto corrió la puerta del club y al hacerlo todo el bullicio que había dentro quedo completamente paralizado, nadie habló, todos esperando por una respuesta, entonces el presidente gritó - ¡tenemos a nuestra oveja!- todo saltaron en un grito de jubilo

.-.-.-

Ranma para variar había sido perseguido de nuevo por Ukyo y Shampoo, sinceramente esta situación comenzaba a hartarle a sobremanera... como sea, Akane se le había perdido de vista, y estaba seguro que estaría aceptando el papel que le habían ofrecido... y eso... no... no le gustaba... no le gustaba para nada, y que demonios era eso de una escena de amor, ¡al carajo con todo la encontraría y la llevaría a casa!... aun que ayudaría mucho si supera donde se reunía el dichoso club... bueno, primero debía regresar a la escuela

.-.-.-

\- por favor chicos, vamos a calmarnos- decía el líder ante tanto escándalo- vamos a dejar que se presente-

\- ¡no seas pesado Miyamoto!, ¡ya todos la conocemos!- gritó uno al fondo riendo

\- ¡cállate Ishida!, ¡quieres que se valla porque no sabes ser cortes!- Ishida enseguida calló

\- Hola a todos- dijo Akane con bastante pena hablaban de ella como si fuera una celebridad- mi nombre es Tendo Akane del 3-F, pueden llamarme Akane, y espero que nos llevemos muy bien- dijo por fin inclinándose en forma de saludo, todos aplaudieron sonrientes

\- bien chicos vuelvan a lo suyo, Akane y yo iremos pasando por donde están todos y los iré presentando- todo asistieron y volvieron a lo que hacían antes de su entrada "triunfal".

\- por cierto, yo soy Miyamoto Akira, presidente de este maravilloso club-

Caminaron hacía el primer grupo en una esquina, eran tres chicas

\- mire Akane ellas son Kumai, Watanabe y Takagi- Akane vio que estaban dibujando- ellas son las encargadas del diseño tanto de los vestuarios como de las escenografitas y todo lo que necesite verse bonito, también se encargan de coser vestuarios-

\- mucho gusto-

\- al contrario en un placer tenerla por aquí- contesto una de lentes, siguieron avanzando

\- estos dos holgazanes que están aquí- dijo con burla el presidente- son Kawamura y Sato

\- no somos holgazanes, no le preste atención señorita, nosotros ya terminamos nuestro trabajo, en realidad somos el cerebro artístico de este lugar, somos los escritores...- dijo uno

\- y algunas veces el "campesino 1" o "árbol 3" depende de que se necesite, Akane rió ante eso

\- ¡oh Kwamura!, ¡tenías que arruinarlo!- rió más fuerte

-mire esos de allá son...-

.-.-.-

Ranma apenas iba llegando a la escuela después de su huida, ahora debía encontrar a su prometida, a veces pensaba en como rayos podía hacer para activar su "radar de Akane", aunque al parecer el mismo solo se activaba cuando le daba la gana, el de trenza siguió buscando mientras pensaba en averiguar como activarlo a voluntad...

.-.-.-

\- él es Kobayashi, él será su prometido en la obra-

\- todo un placer Akane, me han hablado maravillas de usted ya que yo no estaba hace dos años, fui transferido hace seis meses-

\- jeje... no es para tanto- respondió avergonzada

\- y él es Kishimoto, él es nuestro León- el mencionado solo inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo, la chica sonrió, la verdad este era a quien más tenía ganas de conocer, le intrigaba mucho por el papel que desempeñaba

\- él es Haga, hará de rey-

\- un gusto señorita-

\- y con eso damos por terminado las presentaciones, si tienes alguna duda, con toda confianza a cualquiera de nosotros nos puedes decir-

\- gracias-

\- ¡jefe!- gritó una de las chicas de diseño- ¿ya podemos retirarnos?, creo que por hoy ya no hay nada que hacer aquí y las chicas y yo queremos ir a ver telas-

\- bien, por hoy a sido todo, chicos gracias a todos por venir, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora- con eso todos se pusieron en marcha.

Akane que estaba tomando sus cosas de donde las había puesto, sintió como tocaban discretamente su hombro

\- disculpe...-

\- ¿si?- contestó curiosa

\- las chicas y yo queríamos preguntarle si... bueno... usted querría...-

\- ya dile Ami (Watanabe)- dijo otra tras ellas

\- si usted querría ir con nosotras a ver telas, claro, no tiene que hacerlo, solo si le apetece...- terminó la chica

\- yo... no se si sea de mucha ayuda- dijo con un poco de pena Akane- no soy buena en esas cosas-

\- no se preocupe, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso, en realidad es para conocernos un poco más, como habrá notado somos las únicas mujeres en el club, bueno y Yaguchi pero ella solo esta en este club por su novio Otani, el encargado del sonido, en realidad no tiene el más mínimo interés en esto...- la peli-azul se lo pensó un momento luego contestó

\- de ser así, con gusto voy, y por favor, les agradecería dejaran de hablarme con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir extraña...-

\- entonces Akane... ¿te gusta mucho actuar?- la aludida sonrió antes comenzar a hablar

.-.-.-

Cuando Ranma llegó, ya no había nadie, lastima por él...

.-.-.-

La tarde paso sin pena ni gloria, eran cerca de las ocho cuando Akane hizo acto de presencia en casa, Ranma muy mal humorado la esperaba al pie de la escalera, pensando en las mil y un formas de como hacer que su prometida dejara de lado la estúpida idea de actuar, bastante había tenido con "Romelio y Julia", tipos queriendo besarla en la obra, idiotas babeando por ella desde el público... no... definitivamente esa obra debía salir de su camino.

La chica entró a la casa con una sonrisa radiante, la salida la había terminado de poner de buen humor, las chicas eran muy agradables y además se habían encargado de darle los pormenores de la obra de teatro.

Justo cuando se quitaba los zapatos oyó como se aclaraban la garganta tratando de llamar su atención, aun de espaldas podía saber quien la esperaba.

\- bonita hora de llegada...- dijo sarcástico

\- Ranma no tengo ganas de pelear- dijo dirigiéndose a la escalera tratando de bordearlo

\- ni yo tampoco, ¿donde te metiste toda la tarde?- pregunto bastante receloso.

\- estuve con las chicas del club de teatro, ¿me dejas pasar?- pregunto irritada de que su prometido le bloqueara el paso

\- así que al final si les dijiste que si...-

\- ¡Déjame pasar de una vez!-

\- ya bueno, tampoco tienes porque enojarte... - dijo inocente y quitándose del camino - y... ¿qué tal?...-

\- bastante bien en realidad...- ella entró a su cuarto y en automático giró para cerrar la puerta, lo cual él no permitió y entró con ella de todos modos, quien rodó los ojos cansada

\- ¿y tus compañeros...?-

\- bien, ¿te puedes ir ahora?, necesito cambiarme antes de la cena-

\- esta bien, esta bien... ¿y de que es la obra?- pregunto sentándose en la cama deliberadamente

\- no te iras ¿cierto?...-

\- no, ¿tienes el papel principal?-

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡solo lo haces para molestar!-

\- tienes demasiado mal carácter marimacho, solo estoy tratando de ser amable, ¿eres la heroína o un monstruo?-

\- ¡suficiente Ranma! ¡largo!-

\- no, ¿también medio morirás al final?-

\- ¡vete!-

\- ¡no! ¡¿que clase de ropa usas?! ¡¿un vestido ridículo?!-

\- ¡fuera!- le gritó frente a frente

\- ¡no!- la enfrento igual de enojado

\- sabes que... te veo en la cena- dijo calmándose abruptamente

\- ¿de que hablas? no me iré- dijo cruzándose de brazos al tiempo de volteaba la cara.

\- ¡te veo en la cena!- bien, el mazo siempre era la mejor opción -¿qué le pasa a ese idiota...?- comenzó a cambiarse el uniforme

.-.-.-

\- Así que Akane estará de nuevo en una obra- Nabiki mordía distraídamente una manzana recargada en la mesa de la cocina, no hace más de diez minutos había llegado al hogar después de cenar fuera; la casa ya estaba casi en completa calma a excepción de algunos ruidos de rutina antes de dormir en la planta alta

\- pues eso fue lo que nos contó, parecía bastante emocionada, no nos dijo mucho de la historia, creo que quiere que sea sorpresa para el día del estreno, por el memento solo sabemos que tiene el protagónico- comentó Kasumi sin despegar los ojos de un recetario bastante grueso mientras anotaba casi a ciegas algunos ingredientes

\- vaya... ¿y el cuñadito también participara?-

\- no, de hecho nuestra pequeña hermana mando a volar a Ranma antes de la cena, no ha regresado, al parecer a él le molesta esto-

\- claro y como no iba a hacerlo- Nabiki tenía una sonrisa de burla en sus labios antes de morder de nuevo la fruta

\- ¿y porque lo dices?- curiosa miró a su hermana quien en todo momento mantenía esa postura de saberlo todo...

\- maldición... maldición... estúpida marimacho...-

\- ¡Cuñado! te esperaba hasta más tarde- exclamó mientras veía como el muchacho entraba mascullando a la cocina

\- hoy no Nabiki, Akane se pasó de la raya y si no quieres pagarla tú por ella, mejor cállate-

\- uyy... pero que humor...-

\- ¿Kasumi hay algo que pueda cenar?-

\- claro, tu madre ha guardado un plato en la nevera-

\- gracias-

\- ¿y como te sientes al saber que nuestra pequeña estará de nuevo actuando?-

\- Nabiki...- dijo en advertencia ya cuando comía sin saborear si quiera lo que se llevaba a la boca

\- ahhh, claro, estas molesto por esto ¿cierto?, no te agrada para nada la idea de que Akane...-

\- cállate ya Nabiki- dijo en advertencia

\- pase el tiempo lejos de ti-

\- Na-bi-ki- Kasumi solo veía de lejos como Ranma rechinaba los dientes, internamente pensaba que esto era muy emocionante de ver

\- es eso ¿no?, odias tenerla lejos, ¡pero vaya que resultaste ser muy posesivo!, ¿tú que piensas Kasumi?- la aludida se llevó un dedo a los labios luego sonrió

\- ¡creo que los celos son muy románticos!-

\- ¡basta las dos!, uno no puede estar tranquilo en esta casa, siempre es lo mismo...- Ranma salió de la cocina y siguió hablando solo

\- Nabiki creo que lo hicimos enojar...-

\- bahh, lo superará, más si nuestra hermana se porta bien y le regala una de esas sonrisas que lo ponen a balbucear, por cierto cuando será la presentación-

\- creo que en dos semanas-

\- así que pondrán a prueba la capacidad de Akane... bien, guárdame un lugar en primera fila-

\- ¿vendrás?- preguntó extrañada, ya que su hermana últimamente no tenía tiempo para nada que no fueran sus estudios y sus negocios un poco dudosos

\- ¡claro!, no me lo perdería por nada- respondió sonriendo de aquella manera que le decía a Kasumi que las cosas se pondrían aun más emocionantes.

.-.-.-

Habían pasado casi la semana completa desde que Akane empezara las actividades teatrales, había dejado temporalmente sus actividades en los otros clubs, ¡adios club de Kendo, voly, gimnasia y atletismo!

La situación era la siguiente: El club de teatro había tenido durante los últimos meses una muy mala racha, convocatoria en la que habían participado, convocatoria que habían perdido; la primera medida drástica que habían tomado había sido dejar de representar obras clásicas, ya que al parecer al publico parecía gustarle más lo nuevo, lo fresco y muy original; también decidieron agregar al equipo a un chico especialista en sonido ya que pensaron que su trabajo luciría mejor con sountracks más variados; y por último pero tal vez lo más importante de todo: decidieron incluir actrices mujeres, al parecer el club de teatro no era lo suficientemente popular para atraer chicas, y las que llegaban... podría decirse que JAMÄS ganarían un oscar, por otro lado las mujeres que ya pertenecían al club simple e irónicamente tenían otros talentos y no actuaban.

Incluir a Akane en el equipo, no era una elección al asar, no, por supuesto que no. Akane actuaba muy bien, lo habían notado en aquella obra de Romeo y Julieta, que si bien podían decir había sido divertida, no había calificado ni a las preliminares gracias a la destrucción acarreada, culpa de su entonces líder quien tuvo la "grandiosa idea" de hacer un concurso en vivo sobre quien debía ser Romeo... tragedias aparte, ahora era la oportunidad del presidente Miyamoto Akira para hacer surgir al club de las cenizas; otro punto importante de la incorporación de Akane era que era muy popular (sin contar que tenía babeando a media escuela) tal vez después de que la vieran con ellos, más chicas querrían unirse y podrían hacer obras con más personajes mujeres (y de paso le quitarían a los miembros (hombres) actuales el peso de vestir con pelucas, vestidos y "bellos maquillajes").

El lado "malo" de la situación, es que aunque Akane estaba bastante emocionada, a su prometido no lo calentaba ni el sol, todo el día se la pasaba pensando la manera de sabotear al club que le hubiera quitado la atención de su prometida, además el "valor añadido" era el mal humor que llevaba consigo de estar pensando en la "mentada" escena de amor que su prometida hubiera mencionado, había intentado cuanta estrategia se le había ocurrido para leer el libreto (en realidad robarlo) pero simplemente no lo había logrado gracias al constante resguardo de Akane.

.-.-.-

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que se esperaba, ese día aunque no había clases, los clubs si se reunían, con mayor razón el club de teatro quien a solo una semana de la puesta en escena había (a puerta cerrada) ensayado como los días anteriores, Ranma por más que había tratado de espiar tampoco lo había logrado.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde sentado en un árbol cercano a la salida de la escuela, esperaba sentado y muy hambriento a su prometida, de quien casi no había obtenido atención en los pasados días.

Estaba en sus embrollos mentales cuando vio como un grupo de estudiantes salía con premura del edificio principal, en la parte de enfrente dos estudiantes llevaban sosteniendo a un tercero el cual se le hizo conocido, cosa que tomó sentido al ver a Akane con cara preocupada casi hasta el final del tumulto.

\- ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó a la chica al llegar de un salto junto a ella

\- se estaba ensayando una escena de la guerra, el joven Kishimoto balanceaba su espada y al querer dar un giro piso mal, además había un escalón, se cayó y después de eso ya no pudo mover el pie-

\- ¿por algo tan tonto como eso?- dijo rascándose la cabeza

\- ¡Ranma!- lo amonestó su prometida, y él al ver su cara tan sería y al notarse rodeado de gente que parecía muy preocupada de la situación se retractó - yo... lo siento...-

Sentaron al muchacho en una banca mientras esperaban

\- ¿y que van a hacer?- preguntó inseguro

\- lo van a llevar al hospital, estamos esperando que llegue la ambulancia, la enfermera viene detrás, estaba terminando de llenar el formulario-

\- pues mala suerte por él...- dijo sin sentir realmente pena por el pobre muchacho

\- ¡¿mala suerte para él?!- dijo un chico a su lado de forma dramática - ese chico es nuestro protagonista, ¡sin él no tenemos obra!, ¡es lo mismo que si nos faltara la señorita Akane!- al oír el sonido de una sirena, el muchacho se movió al igual que los demás a ver si podía ayudar en algo más, Ranma viendo la situación desde atrás se dijo a si mismo

\- así que ERA el protagonista... que lastima- menciono con sarcasmo y una sonrisa bastante cínica.

.-.-.-

\- no se que vamos a hacer Ranma, la participación de Kishimoto es la más importante- decía Akane bastante acongojada de regreso a casa, Ranma frunció el ceño de saber que a ella le interesara tanto ese tal Kishimoto que a sus ojos no tenía ningún tipo de gracia

\- bueno... no es para tanto tampoco, además, según sé, tú también eres importante ¿no?, así que, que más da, ya aparecerá alguien para remplazarlo, no sé, alguien con más habilidad, alguien... pues...- el muchacho tosió un poco irguiendo la postura con orgullo

\- no lo entiendes- respondió cansina

\- tú dijiste que era una escena de guerra ¿no?, eso significa que su personaje es alguien que pelea, así que yo me pregunto- mencionó exagerado, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Akane - ¿donde podrán encontrar a un mejor guerrero?- preguntó con fingida duda antes de saltar frente a la muchacha y hacer una pose de pelea.

Akane pestañeo varias veces, luego abrió la boca intentando articular palabra, luego relajo el rostro y alzó una ceja

\- no, debes de estar bromeando- antes de retomar su camino

\- ¿que?, no puedes negar que soy su mejor opción-

\- estas demente, solo falta una semana, y es el papel protagónico, no hay forma de que estuvieras listo-

\- un guerrero nace listo, ¿qué más se necesitaría?, ¡ja! ¡pan comido!-

\- Ranma no es tan fácil como lo pones, olvídalo, a menos que pretendas tener a mi padre vestido de negro susurrándote las líneas- dijo en burla

\- eso es porque la última vez no le puse interés- dijo un poco resentido

\- pensabas que ganarías un viaje a china, ¿qué mejor incentivo que ese?- mencionó con sarcasmo

\- me refiero a las líneas... boba-

\- si, lo que digas... a mi más bien se me hace que tu sueño oculto es ser actor- y seguía burlándose

\- ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡¿quien querría eso además de ti?!, lo único que pretendo es ayudarte y mira como te pones, no eres para nada agradecida ¡grosera!- le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos

\- ya, ya, no te enojes, pero ya hablando en serio, de verdad no te metas en esto Ranma...-

\- oye ¿porque no? solo déjame leer el libreto y para el lunes...-

\- no- respondió seca

\- pero-

\- no-

\- seguro yo...-

\- no-

\- puedo...-

\- no-

\- ¡Akane déjame hablar!-

\- Ranma tú no entiendes, tienes que creerme cuando te digo- lo tomó por lo hombros y lo miró directo a los ojos con determinación- ese papel NO ES PARA TI, y vámonos, prometimos que llegaríamos temprano-

Ranma por el momento dejó el tema por la paz, pero si Akane no lo quería en esa obra, con más razón lo conseguiría, no porque quisiera hacer esa escena de amor con ella, no, claro que no... ¿qué sería lo que actuarían?, ¿se declararían amor?, ¿se tomarían de las manos?, ¿se... besarían?... Ranma tenía cara de bobo mientras caminaba al dojo.

.-.-.-

El lunes por la mañana milagrosamente Ranma se levantó temprano, desayunó relativamente en calma y partió junto con Akane hacía la escuela con el tiempo justo. En honor a la verdad no era que el se hubiera convertido en el alumno modelo, en realidad en su mente solo estaba una cosa: conseguir el dichoso papel, pero no era porque quisiera la escena romántica con Akane... bueno... tal vez...

Apenas sonó la campana que anunciaba la salida, Ranma aprovecho que a su prometida le tocaba el aseo del salón lo que le daba por lo menos veinte minutos para hablar con el encargado del club, estaba seguro sería muy fácil obtener el papel, ¿quien mejor que un guerrero para representar un guerrero?

.-.-.-

\- bueno Saotome... no sé... yo creo que no... es decir... después de la última vez... no creo que sea la mejor idea...-

\- ¡y tú que sabes! ¡¿acaso me haz visto en acción?!- dijo con su dedo casi sobre la nariz del chico

\- en realidad si, cuando actuaste de Romeo, perdón si te lo digo pero...- el chico pasó saliva mientras se encogía cada vez más al tener a Ranma amenazándolo- no actúas muy bien que digamos...-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿de qué hablas bobo?!-

\- de hecho eras el que... peor... actuaba...- terminó en un susurro casi sentado en el suelo

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!-

\- bueno... por lo menos los otros se sabían parte de las líneas, y estaban dispuestos a terminar la escena de amor, y tú... bueno... parecía que tenías... miedo de besarla...-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¡estas loco enclenque!, ¡Ranma Saotome no es un cobarde!, ¡y óyeme bien soy un guerrero y yo seré el próximo protagonista!- le grito a cinco centímetros de la cara y sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa

\- yo... yo...- el pobre muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados completamente paralizado- yo si... es decir no... yo... yo-

\- ¡¿Entendiste?!-

\- ¿pero que pasa aquí...?- dijo una chica del área de diseño entrando al salón donde hasta el momento habían estado solos el presidente y el artemarcialista

\- ¡ayuda!- gimió Miyamoto, Ranma soltó al individuo sin sentir un mínimo de remordimiento, el chico se paró en el acto, y alejándose inmediatamente del de trenza

\- Superior... ¿qué es esto?- pregunto viendo como el líder se ocultaba tras ella

\- Sa... Sao... Saotome quiere el papel del león...- la chica puso una cara de confusión total y sorpresa

\- ¿usted joven Saotome?, ¿usted quiere el papel?-

\- claro, es decir, solo lo hago por ayudar... digo ahora que no tienen protagonista... y yo solo quiero ser amable, por Akane... no es que esto me guste ni nada, así que deberían dejarse de niñerías y aceptar mi generosa ayuda...- pronunció completamente digno, probablemente si su padre lo viera estaría muy "orgulloso" de el, hacerse la victima y mustio al parecer venía de familia.

\- ahh... no me lo tome a mal joven Saotome, es decir yo soy de segundo año y no lo he visto actuar pero dicen que no lo hace... muy bien...-

\- ¡¿quien dice eso?!, ¡¿tú?!- dijo señalando al chico escondido

\- ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡yo no fui!- contestó inmediatamente, Kumai levanto las palmas de las manos tratando de conciliar la escena

\- joven Saotome si me permite, yo creo además que usted no encaja con el perfil que necesitamos...-

\- ¡claro que si!, ¡por supuesto que encajo!-

\- amm... en realidad usted debería pensarlo... el papel es...-

\- tengo entendido que es un guerrero ¿no?- dijo interrumpiéndola

\- si pero...-

\- ¡entonces puedo hacerlo!- dijo con determinación

\- es que usted no entiende... no se trata de solo eso, hay algo más importante...-

\- ¡¿qué podría ser más importante que eso?!, puedo dar patadas, pelear contra enemigos, saltar...-

\- ¡Saotome!- gritó la muchacha para parar el monologo del chico- con todo respeto Saotome pero... no creo que usted este bien enterado de la MAGNITUD del papel-

\- ¡ja!, ¡obviamente si!... seré el león, si eso, ¡seré el gran león!- recalcó recordando lo que hubiese mencionado la muchacha

\- ¿usted ha leído el libreto?- preguntó incrédula

\- claro...- se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó a mentir- Akane me dejo leerlo el fin de semana, es un gran guerrero... y... ammm... no creo tener inconveniente en hacer las escenas de las peleas ni con la espada...-

\- ya veo...- dijo volteando a ver a su líder- presidente... tal vez no sea tan mala idea...- reconsideró

\- ¡pero Kumai!-

\- bueno , no tenemos león y sin él no hay obra, Kishimoto no va a regresar ni de chiste antes del mes...-

\- eso exactamente- secundó Ranma

\- y pensándolo mejor, si tomamos en cuenta que el joven Saotome tiene gran presencia... tal vez en la obra cause gran impacto, ya sabe...-

\- bueno... quizás...-

\- supongo que eso es un si... ¿cuando empiezo?- preguntó con altanería, el presidente al verlo por fin calmado y sin querer provocarlo de nuevo, intercambió miradas con su discípula, entonces recuperando una postura erguida habló

\- supongo que hoy, ya solo quedan tres días a partir de mañana...- dio un suspiro resignado- pero por favor Saotome, te ruego encarecidamente que prometas darás tu mejor esfuerzo, y que te comprometas con la obra y con el grupo de teatro, promételo-

\- esta bien, ya que puedo hacer- contestó como si le estuvieran rogando.

Luego de la pasada "conversación", el resto de los integrantes del club empezaron a llegar al salón todos parecían tener algo que hacer, se movían rápido y miraban a Ranma y murmuraban cosas... el líder viendo esto procedió a presentarlo...

.-.-.-

Akane corría por los pasillos de Furinkan para llegar al ensayo del día, apresuró el paso y sostuvo su maletín contra su pecho para correr más rápido, llego frente a la puerta del club y abrió con premura la puerta

\- ¡buenas tardes!- y sin más entró al club

\- ¡Akane que bueno que llegas!- corrió a su lado Takagi mientras la tomaba del brazo y la hacía caminar más rápido - mientras llegabas, como no podíamos ensayar hemos estado tomándole medidas a tu prometido para ajustar los trajes-

\- ¿a Kobayashi?-

\- no al de la obra- la hizo dejar su maleta en una banca y levanto un vestido que reposaba cerca- hablo del verdadero-

\- ¿co... como que el verdadero?-

\- si, me refiero a Saotome, supongo fue tu idea que se nos uniera, le dará bastante buena publicidad al club y además como todos lo conocen como alguien muy masculino será toda una sorpresa por su papel del león-

\- ¡¿qué?!-

\- Akane, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó la chica curiosa

\- ¿donde esta él Kiki?- preguntó alterada

\- ¿te refieres a Saotome?, está por allá- dijo apuntado hacía una esquina

\- ese idiota- murmuró viendo como se movía con altanería diciendo a saber Dios que cosas a otros chicos quines lo escuchaban con atención. Caminó con furia, Ranma nada más verla miró hacía otro lado y siguió en lo suyo como si no la hubiese visto... pobre tonto...

\- ¡Ranma!-

\- Aka... Akane... amm... yo quería... ¡oye!, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!- la muchacha lo había tomado de la trenza y lo llevó fuera, luego lejos del salón por el pasillo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos

\- ¡te lo dije Ranma!, ¡te lo advertí!, ¡¿porqué tenías que meterte en esto?!-

\- ¡Akane quieres soltarme!- la chica lo hizo - gracias- dijo con sarcasmo- en primera deberías de agradecerme, les estoy haciendo un favor, en segunda quiero aclarar que yo no quería... ellos me lo pidieron...- era obvio para Akane que estaba mintiendo por lo que bufó y negó con la cabeza, Ranma solo se hizo el desentendido y siguió hablando- y en tercera ¿quien mejor que yo para hacerla de guerrero?-

\- ¡ni siquiera sabes de que trata!-

\- ¡claro que si!, ¡soy el León!, ¡el guerrero protagonista!- respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa

\- ¡Ranma tú...-

\- ahh... lamento interrumpir- dijo derepente un chico asomándose levemente por una esquina del pasillo donde ellos estaban- pero dice Miyamoto que deben de terminar de medirte Saotome, y que estamos por empezar el ensayo de la escena de la Oveja con su prometido, incluso estamos viendo si empezábamos a ensayar con la sangre para que se vayan acostumbrando, Kobayashi ya esta en su puesto-

\- espera, espera, espera, ¿como que Kobayashi?, ¡yo soy el león!- puntualizó Ranma al muchacho

\- si ya lo se Saotome- respondió un poco intimidado

\- vamos en unos minutos Uemura, por favor, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?-

\- ahh... si... pero por favor no tarden mucho...- el chico no se resistió a la petición de la peli-azul y se retiró

\- ¡¿como que Kobayashi es...-

\- ¿qué?, ¿mi prometido?, te dije que esto no era para ti, no tienes ni la más minima idea de la historia, "El León y la Oveja" no es una obra cliché donde se enamoran y ya esta, en realidad los personajes del León y la Oveja son HERMANOS, y el titulo es en un sentido irónico-

\- ¿qué... qué quieres decir?- preguntó con miedo, Akane suspiró y lo tomó de la manga de la camisa

\- ven, vamos a sentarnos, lo vas a necesitar- lo jaló al inicio de los escalones hacía el piso inferior y lo hizo sentar, Ranma se dejo guiar y espero expectante a que ella hablara - la historia esta ambientada en la Europa medieval, trata de dos hermanos, hijos de un rey, el hijo mayor, conocido como el León por su fuerza, valentía y gallardía, fue criado desde niño para pelear por su reino, ganar, después heredar el trono y tener abundante descendencia; por otro lado la hija menor, la Oveja, fue instruida desde su nacimiento para ser la esposa perfecta, sin embargo ninguno de los dos hijos quería lo que su padre les había impuesto; el León desde temprana edad se mantuvo en la guerra, porque aunque no le gustaba pelear, era la única manera de evadir heredar el trono y por ende tomar esposa; la Oveja por su lado tenía vocación de religiosa pero su padre ya la había comprometido con un príncipe de un reino lejano y muy rico... Ranma no sé si estés preparado para lo siguiente...-

\- ¡ya dime de una vez!-

\- Mientras el León aun estaba en la guerra, el rey decide que es hora que su hija contraiga matrimonio, entonces manda llamar al príncipe con quien estaba prometida, ósea Kobayashi- agregó- para que por fin se conozcan; el príncipe de tierras lejanas más que enamorarse de la princesa se obsesiona con ella, queriendo que la boda se realice lo más pronto posible para poder hacerla suya, sin embargo la Oveja lo único que puede sentir por él es asco ya que le resulta muy desagradable. Mientras esto pasa, el León es llamado de la guerra para asistir a la boda de su hermana, y según las palabras de su padre, aprovechar la oportunidad y comprometerse con una dama de la realeza, pero... bueno...-

\- Akane... dime...- dijo no muy seguro

\- el León tiene un problema...-

\- ¿qué problema...?- a Ranma cada vez le daba más miedo por la cara que tenía puesta la chica

\- el León ya esta enamorado...pero eso no es lo peor...-

\- ¿entonces...?, ¿Akane... qué es lo peor...?- ella permaneció callada -¡Akane!-

\- respira hondo, esto no te va a gustar, aunque creo que te lo mereces por meterte donde no te llaman, además yo te advertí que...-

\- ¡ya dime de una buena vez!-

\- esta enamorado de uno de sus camaradas de regimiento... hijo de alguien de la nobleza, que además es amigo de su padre-

\- no es cierto... Akane... me estas mintiendo...- ella negó con la cabeza -el León... el León es... es... ¿es gay?-

\- emm... pues si...-

\- si es una broma no es gracioso-

\- te dije que no era para ti...-

\- ¡¿soy gay?!- gritó poniéndose de pie

\- bueno... en la obra si...- dijo ella casi con gracia

\- ¡¿porque no me lo dijiste?!-

\- porque tú no eras parte de la obra... y ven vuelve a sentarte, tengo que terminar de contarte la historia-

\- ¿aun hay más?- sarcástico e incrédulo volvió a sentarse a regañadientes

\- ¿qué? ¿prefieres ir y empezar a actuar a ciegas?-

\- no... sigue...-

\- El León a penas había tocado el reino y su padre ya le había empezado a presentar damas, las cuales por obvias razones rechazaba... La Oveja por su lado había evitado a toda costa a su prometido el cual le resultaba incluso repugnante, pero el día antes de la boda, el príncipe la llamó a hablar en privado y no resistiendo su obsesión, la besa a la fuerza; la Oveja sintiéndose frustrada y en el coraje del momento, toma la espada del príncipe y le atraviesa el abdomen, matándolo en el acto...-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿esta hablando en serio?!-

\- no es la típica historia cliché... qué te puedo decir- se encogió de hombros y siguió relatando- el León en un acto de suerte es quien descubre a su hermana, y sin esperar explicaciones la ayuda a formar una maraña de mentiras para que crean que un infiltrado de guerra ha matado al ex-prometido de la princesa-

\- esto no puede ponerse peor...-

\- el día de la boda, se había vuelto de rito funerario y entre los asistentes estaban invitados el camarada de León con sus padres, ahí es cuando la Oveja nota la mirada que su hermano le da a su compañero y se lo pregunta, este al principio lo niega, después aunque nunca lo dice directamente se asume que si es así-

\- esto no puede estar pasando...- dijo poniendo sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y cubriendo su cara con sus manos

\- la Oveja no puede estar tranquila al ver como su hermano es infeliz, por lo que empieza a investigar si sus sentimientos son correspondidos, y luego de algunos enredos descubre que si lo son...-

\- no-puede-ser...-

\- ella es quien lleva a este muchacho con su hermano al palacio y propicia un encuentro donde se confiesan sus sentimientos, por desgracia el rey se da cuenta y tras armar un escándalo a "puerta cerrada" y al no estar dispuesto a decir abiertamente el "problema" acusa a su propio hijo y al otro chico de traición y los manda a la horca...-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿oséa que además muero?!-

\- no, la princesa le ayuda a huir, pero no logra ayudar al otro muchacho quien si muere, su hermano si escapa...-

\- ya no sé ni que pensar...

\- desafortunadamente el rey descubre lo que ha hecho la Oveja y se enoja tanto que la confronta de manera violenta y sin querer la avienta desde lo alto de la escalera... la princesa cae y muere-

\- ¡¿tú mueres?!-

\- si... si lo piensas de esta manera, es justo, porque la princesa mató a su prometido- Ranma pareció pensarlo un momento y al momento de comprender algunas cosas se alteró

\- espera...¿qué rayos es eso de que ese estúpido... ¡te va a besar!?-

\- así va la obra- ella hizo un gesto desentendido- ¿qué quieres que haga?, además lo voy a matar- dijo encogiendo los hombros

\- ¡no voy a dejar que lo beses!-

\- ¡pues tampoco es que te vaya pedir permiso!-

\- ¡estas loca!, ¡sobre mi cadáver!- volviéndose a poner de pie

\- ¡tú eres...- ella también iba a hacer su reclamo cuando se calló por un momento, pensando, luego puso los brazos en jarra y alzando la ceja cuestionó - ¿y porque tienes tanto interés?, ¿acaso estas celoso?-

\- ¡ja!, ¡por favor!, ¡celoso yo...!, ¡debes de estar bromeando!-

\- ¿entonces porque...- iba a seguir poniendo en evidencia a su prometido cuando el muchacho de antes volvió a aparecer

\- oigan... chicos... no quiero interrumpir... pero, Miyamoto esta entrando en crisis, será mejor que suban a ensayar-

\- si, gracias- respondió Akane, y sin más se fue, Ranma se quedo casi verde del coraje, para después seguirla.

.-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las nueve y los habitantes del dojo Tendo, terminaban su cena

\- hijo, ¿porque estas de tan mal humor?-

\- no estoy de mal humor mamá-

\- pues si no estas de mal humor, ¡porque rayos tienes una aura de combate en la mesa?- lo cuestionó su padre

\- si Ranma, los problemas no deben traerse a la mesa- completó Soun

\- ya les dije que no tengo ningún problema...- soltó apretando la mandíbula

\- si, ya dejen en paz al pobre cuñado, si ya todos sabemos que solo es uno más de sus ataques de celos, ¿o no Akane?- Nabiki y sus comentarios, bueno, no podían faltar

\- Nabiki, hermana, no es muy educado poner en evidencia al pobre Ranma-

\- Kasumi eso no ayuda hija- intervino Tendo al notar que la aura de Ranma crecía

\- yo ya termine, me retiro...- sin más Akane se levantó y se fue

\- ¡oye niña!- se levanto tras ella -¡aun tenemos que hablar!-

\- ¡déjame en paz de una vez!, ¡bastante hiciste hoy al arruinar el ensayo!-

\- ¡yo no arruine el ensayo!- y los jóvenes siguieron discutiendo escaleras arriba

\- cuando llegaron Akane menciono algo así como que mi Ranma también estaba en esa obra, ¿o será que entendí mal?-

\- yo creo tía que su hijo, ya encontró la forma de seguirle el paso a mi hermana-

\- pues tal vez...- lo pensó por un momento- ¡espero que le haya tocado un papel muy varonil!- exclamó aun al escuchar el estruendo en la planta superior.

Aquella tarde luego de regresar a la sala para ensayar Ranma bajo ningún concepto permitiría que alguien besara a esa muchacha tonta de azules cabellos, así que mediante miradas y gestos amenazantes, había logrado que la dichosa escena del beso se pospusiera, pero como los vestuarios, indumentos y demás se habían preparado especialmente para hacer esa parte, no habían podido ensayar nada más y por ende habían perdido el día, por lo menos por ahora Ranma podía seguir respirando...

.-.-.-

\- Kobayashi ¿verdad?- dijo Ranma recargado en el marco de la puerta del 3-A algunos chicos además de Kobayashi (el prometido), estaban jugando pesado golpeándose de vez en vez, Kobayashi miró a Ranma que aparentaba una calma que no poseía - hablemos- demandó, el muchacho que jugaba con sus amigos levanto la ceja y por un momento quiso responder sarcásticamente y decir que nadie le ordenaba nada, pero recordó que Saotome no esta caracterizado por tener paciencia, o ser pacífico... así que mejor caminó hacía él sin decir una sola palabra.

Ambos chicos caminaron durante un rato, los estudiantes veían curiosos, no era muy común ver a Saotome Ranma, uno de los chicos más populares (a veces por no buenas razones) con uno de los chicos raros del club teatral.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar apartado (el taller de química), se miraron a los ojos con un poco de desafío...

\- ¿y bien?-

\- como sabes les estoy haciendo el favor de actuar como el León, pero estuve pensando, y creo que no es lo más indicado- comenzó Ranma

\- ¿estas pensando en abandonarnos?-

\- no-

\- bien Saotome, porque el club confió en ti, y de todas maneras, ese asunto no sería conmigo

\- si, lo sé-

\- entonces...-

\- iré directo al grano, creo que tú eres el más indicado para hacer el papel del León-

\- ¿qué?- el muchacho entre confundido e incrédulo, ladeo la cabeza tratando de comprender

\- si, ayer estuve viendo como actuabas y creo que tienes el talento necesario para...-

\- ¿estas celoso no?-

\- ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡¿qué te hace pensar eso?!-

\- ayer casi me golpeas... cuatro veces...-

\- bueno... eso...-

\- le gritaste a los escritores que eran unos perdedores, y que no tenían imaginación-

\- no es...-

\- mirabas a todos como si fueras un acecino, en especial a mi-

\- jeje... ¿lo... siento?-

\- ahórratelo-

\- como sea, eso no significa que...-

\- cuando dijeron que había terminado el "ensayo" CARGASTE a Tendo y te fuiste corriendo-

\- ¡ok! ¡ya entendí! ¡basta!- dijo rehuyendo la mirada del chico

\- tú lo que quieres es que yo sea el León para que tú puedas ocupar mi lugar ¿no es así?-

\- yo...-

\- deja de dar vueltas, ¿o quieres que la bese?- dijo amenazante, de un momento a otro Ranma lo tenía sujeto de la camisa y los pies del muchacho ya no tocaban el suelo

\- tu le tocas un pelo y yo te rompo los huesos- afirmo letal, esto hizo recordar a Kobayashi con quien estaba tratando

\- estaba bromeando Saotome, jamás lo haría- soltó con los ojos cerrados y tratando de liberarse del artemarcialista

\- más te vale- lo soltó bruscamente

\- mira Saotome- empezó mientras se acomodaba la camisa y de paso se alejaba un poco y ponía distancia rodeando una mesa - crees que me agrada la idea de que después de estar esperando estos meses por una oportunidad, venga un novato como tú a arrebatarme mi momento... sin ofender- dijo lo último por si acaso

\- ¿tú momento?-

\- en mi antigua escuela yo era la estrella- empezó con pasión- pero al ser transferido aquí me encuentro con este club, quienes no hacían otra cosa que perder, pensé que sería muy fácil ganarme el puesto principal, ¡soy un gran actor!, pero no... ahí tienes a Miyamoto que tiene a Kishimoto como un dios de la actuación, ¡ja! yo podría dejarlo en ridículo con los ojos cerrados- Ranma se rascó la cabeza pensando que esto se estaba volviendo incomodo y que le daba pereza escuchar la historia de un "perdedor" - he estado esperando estos seis meses por una mínima oportunidad y cuando por fin llega, me reducen a un príncipe sin chiste, sin ningún tipo de reto, mientras que a Kishimoto le dan el protagónico, ¡él no lo merecía!- grito con más frustración y coraje

\- oye... está muy interesante y todo, pero...-

\- y para acabar de humillarme, cuando Kishimoto sale de la obra ¡le dan el papel a alguien ajeno del mundo artístico con el talento de una sardina!-

\- ¡¿sin talento?!-

\- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo repetidamente al darse cuanta que sus pensamientos se le habían salido

\- mira niño, me importa un comino que seas una "estrella" o lo que sea, quiero ser el príncipe-

\- y yo el León-

\- ¿estamos de acuerdo?-

\- si-

\- bien, nos vemos en el ensayo-

\- de acuerdo- al decir esto ambos cerraron un trato implícito y salieron sin más del salón.

.-.-.-

\- a ver si entendí Saotome, ¿tú quieres cambiar tu lugar en la obra?-

\- no es que quiera, le estoy haciendo un favor a... a...-

\- ¿a Kobayashi?-

\- si, ese, él quiere cambiar conmigo-

\- ya... claro..- dijo asistiendo de manera poco crédula

\- ¿qué?-

\- estas celoso ¿no?-

\- ¡ja! ¡claro que no!-

\- entonces no hay problema, tú y Tendo serán un lindo par de hermanos-

\- no... eso no es lo que...-

\- y Kobayashi será su prometido que...-

\- atrévete a decirlo- dijo sosteniéndolo de la camisa

\- ayy no por favor, serás el prometido, serás el prometido- lloriqueó el chico antes de ser liberado, Ranma puso una sonrisa afectada y dijo con altanería

\- bien, bien, entonces seré el prometido, ¿que más puedo hacer- al presidente se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la sien.

Los estudiantes del club empezaron a entrar al salón para un nuevo ensayo, Akane entró con el grupo de chicas riendo mientras una de ella hacía caras graciosas.

Nada más ver a Ranma endureció su gesto y le volteo la cara, igual al chico no le importo y se fue junto a la ventana, listo para oír el "inesperado" anuncio del cambio de papeles.

.-.-.-

Se fueron rápido los siguientes días, se ensayaba lo más que se podía, sin embargo a falta de tiempo la única escena que no habían repetido era la de la muerte del prometido de la Oveja.

Akane por otro lado se había compadecido de Ranma y le había ayudado a aprenderse las líneas que debía decir, lo bueno es que relativamente era pocas, como dato extra la participación de Kobayashi como el León tenía encantados a todos.

Un día ates del estreno el club se dio apretadamente tiempo para un ensayo general por fin, la obra completa iba a ser presentada a puerta cerrada. Lamentablemente (para Ranma) en la escena donde moría se puso tan nervioso que se le olvido como empezaba y cuando se acordó, justo a la mitad de lo que presentaba se apretó por accidente el vientre y la capsula de sangre explotó, por lo que habían empezado a hacerle correcciones, omitieron el beso con un:

\- saltemos el beso, el día de la obra no tendrán problema ¿verdad?, al fin de cuentas son prometidos- de parte del presidente Miyamoto, con esto no se vaya a creer que Ranma se frustro... no, eso no pasó (¬ u ¬)

.-.-.-

Como el club de teatro hubiera predicho, el auditorio de Furinkan quien iba a recibir a otras cuatro escuelas, se había llenado completamente, muchos estudiantes iban directamente a ver al par de prometidos que bastante popularidad tenían; la familia Tendo, los Saotome, el doctor Tofu, el trío de Amazonas, Ryoga que milagrosamente había encontrado el lugar, los Kuno quienes habían hecho una entrada "triunfal", estaban presentes.

\- Es una verdadera lastima que yo, el gran rayo azul, ya no pueda participar en esta obra, de lo contrario sería el protagonista junto con Tendo Akane, mi pequeña fierecilla debe extrañarme mucho, tal vez deba...- dijo comenzando a pararse, pero fue interrumpido por una mano que hizo que volviera a sentarse

\- Ni se te ocurra Kuno, si todo se arruina, ni por todos los yenes te venderé una copia en alta definición de la obra-

\- Y quien quiere una copia, cuando puedo actuar junto Akane Tendo-

\- alguien que quiera un colección completa de fotos de mi hermana con toda la selección de vestuarios- el chico inmediatamente se acomodó en su asiento y guardó silencio.

\- Si hubiera sabido que Ran-chan iba a participar hubiera participado también- dijo Ukyo de brazos cruzados

\- que bueno que no lo hiciste, hubiera quedado muy mal-

\- cállate Ryoga-

\- es la verdad además que yo sepa, los de teatro fueron quien buscaron directamente a Akane- menciono altanero

\- eso es porque no vieron mi talento-

\- si... claro-

\- totalmente de acuerdo con el chico cerdo-

\- ¡métete en tus asuntos Shampoo!-

\- estoy segura que Tendo tampoco es buena actriz, pero entre ella y tú, seguro tú eres más aprovechada, utilizarías la situación para tu beneficio- dijo sacándole la lengua, la cocinera inmediatamente hizo ademán de alcanzarla con la mano, pero el cuerpo sentado en el asiento de en medio de las dos se interpuso y las separó

\- hoy no quiero peleas niñas, no cerramos el Neko Haten para esto querida nieta, si lo que quieres es pelear, mejor nos vamos y lo haces luego, ¿estamos de acuerdo?-

\- si abuelita-

\- lo mismo para ti Mouse-

\- ¡oiga yo ni siquiera estoy haciendo nada!, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es para acompañar a Shampoo- respondió desde el otro lado de la amazona menor

\- si, si, como sea, y ponte los lentes, estamos acá-

\- señorita Kodachi, si me permite, creo que aquí ya no hace sol, ya no es necesaria la capucha, ¿o es qué le molesta el aire acondicionado? ¿tiene fío?, ¿por eso no se quita la capa?-

\- Sasuke hoy demostraré mis grandes habilidades-

\- ¿de que habla señorita?-

\- necesito que ahora mismo vayas tras bambalinas y le entregues esto a esa chiquilla odiosa- dijo sacando de entre sus ropas una rosa negra con una tarjeta en ella

\- veamos que dice aquí, "Akane te deseo suerte"- leyó la tarjeta -¿usted le desea suerte?-

\- ¡claro que no!, ¡es parte de mi plan!-

\- ¿plan? ¿qué clase de plan?- dijo observando minuciosamente la rosa - ¿para qué señorita?- preguntó meneando la flor cerca de la muchacha, esto hizo que un polvo saliera de repente de la planta, dejándola irremediablemente inconciente -¡ah! ¡esa clase de plan!- dijo viéndola dormida, quien al dejar de apretar sus dedos su capa se había abierto y revelado un vestido estilo Julieta - bueno, ya no importa- diciendo esto tiró la flor al suelo y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

\- me pregunto si la linda Akane saldrá en algún vestuario bonito, tal vez un bikini-

\- yo no creo eso maestro, creo que es una obra medieval- respondió Kasumi con inocencia

\- ¡es una tragedia!, ¡iré y exigiré que...-

\- maestro, le pido de la manera más encarecida que no haga nada, ¡se lo ruego!- imploró Soun casi poniéndose de rodillas

\- ¡si maestro por favor!- lo imitó Genma

\- ¡¿pero que les pasa a ustedes dos?!, ¡solo quiero ayudar! ¡y si se interponen sentirán mi furia!- ambos hombres se encogieron lamentándose

\- maestro si usted no arruina esto, le daré una pantaleta de Akane- ofreció Nabiki en las bancas de atrás con toda la calma del mundo

\- estaré muy tranquilo- sentenció

\- oye Nabiki, ¿no dijiste que ibas a grabar?- pregunto con curiosidad Tofu al verla tan tranquila esperando el inicio de la obra

\- ¿usted también va a querer una copia?-

\- pues la verdad lo esperaba, ya sabes que me gusta guardar lo recuerdos de la familia- su prometida a su lado le dedicó una bonita sonrisa que por un segundo lo descolocó

\- descuida cuñado, tengo a mis asistentes- y señaló la parte de atrás hacía las esquinas, donde en cada una había un muchacho con una cámara de última generación, también había otra atrás al centro.

\- que bien...-

\- ¡oh miren, ya va a empezar!- gritó Nodoka emocionada

Por fin las luces se apagaron y una voz femenina de fondo comenzó a hablar:

"La Escuela Furinkan se enorgullece recibir a: Escuela Central de Tokio, Instituto Superior Doi, Instituto Privado Yonemura y Preparatoria Eguchi, les damos la más cordial bienvenida. Agradecemos a nuestro jurado: profesor Okamura, Lic. Kodama y profesor Kiyono. También les damos las gracias a todo el público asistente.

Sin más dilación comenzamos.

Primera puesta en escena: del Instituto Yonemura, "La Viuda del Mar"

Por fin el telón se abrió y comenzó la obra, luego de esta se presentaron las otra tres escuelas, y para cuando por fin llego el turno de Furinkan todos estaba demasiado ansiosos y emocionados.

"Quinta puesta en escena: de la Escuela Furinkan, "El León y la Oveja"

-¡oh!, ¡mi querida Akane Tendo!- dijo Kuno con lagrimas en los ojos

\- shhhh- fue una petición general

.-.

Un hombre con finas vestiduras y flamante corona se paseaba por el escenario

\- Regin, Regin, hija mía, ¿donde estas?- gritó volteando para todos lados

\- ¿me llamaba padre?- salió una hermosa muchacha

.-.

\- ¡Es Akane! ¡Es Akane!- el casi grito de Ryoga

\- shhhhhh- petición general, sonrojado se volvió a sentar

.-.

-hija mía, mi pequeña Oveja, he estado meditando y creo que es momento de que unas tu vida al príncipe Alexander-

\- pero padre...-

-¿acaso me estas contradiciendo, cuando todo lo que hago es por tu bien?-

\- no padre, claro que no-

\- entonces no se hable más-

*el telón se cerró*

*Varias escenas después...*

\- ¡Mi señor!- gritó un sirviente entrando al salón principal del castillo- ¡El principe Alexander ha llegado!- un joven apuesto enfundado en armadura reluciente entró a la sala del castillo

\- ¡Príncipe Alexander!, ¡No sabes como me alegro de que estés por fin aquí!-

\- muchas gracias por recibirme Rey Eduard- dijo haciendo una reverencia - es un placer para mi que me haya escogido como el esposo de su hija-

.-.

\- Mi Ranma es un príncipe- dijo Shampoo en susurro con emoción

\- ¿tú Ranma?, ¡mi Ranma!- susurró en tono defensivo Ukyo

\- shhhhh- en general...

La obra siguió su curso, todo iba muy bien, incluso las prometidas (las que estaban conscientes) les tranquilizaba la actitud que mostraba el papel de la Oveja con el príncipe Alexander hasta que...

.-.

En uno de los amplios balcones del palacio se encontraban la princesa Ragin y su prometido

\- Regin, amor mío, ven, ven a mi lado, que si te he mandado llamar es porque deseo hablar sinceramente contigo- dijo desde la baranda extendiéndole la mano, ella dudosa se acercó pero no tomó la mano que le ofrecía

\- ¿y de que desea hablar?, dígamelo pronto, ya sabe que es impropio de una dama estar a solas con hombre-

\- no has de temer a mi lado mi querida, que las habladurías de la gente solo pueden mencionar el gran amor que tu prometido te profesa- dijo con altanería tomándola por la muñeca y jalándola cerca de él

\- yo no... es que...- tartamudeó intentando liberarse

\- mi amada, sabes que desde que puse mis ojos en ti no he dejado de pensar en el momento en que por fin nuestras vidas se unan-

\- no se si tomar ese comentario como un cumplido o una falta de respeto... no se si se acerque a la decencia...- por fin se liberó pero él siguió hablándole de cerca

\- ¿decencia?... mi querida niña... la decencia no tiene lugar cuando existe un compromiso como el nuestro de por medio... mi pequeña inocente no sabes lo mucho que te he añorado desde...-

\- por favor le pido...- él no la dejó terminar

\- ven a mi Regin...- la jaló de nuevo hacía su cuerpo, la atrapó por la cintura y puso su rostro a centímetros del suyo, la princesa asustada se removió pero su fuerza comparada con la del príncipe era mucho menor, el hombre frente a ella usó su mano libre para atraer su cabeza junto a sus labios.

.-.

\- ¡¿qué rayos?! ¡¿porqué la besa?!- grito la cocinera

\- ¡eso esta muy mal!, ¡él no debería besarla!- apoyó Shampoo

\- ¡como se atreve ese desgraciado!- Kuno hizo ademán de sacar su boken pero no traía, maldita la hora en que había decidido ir vestido formal

\- ¡lo mataré! ¡juro que lo mataré!- Ryoga tratando de pasar entre la gente

\- shhhh, chicos por favor, o se callan o me veré en la penosa necesidad de sacarlos del lugar- se acerco una maestra, todos se sentaron a excepción de dos hombres que vitoreaban la escena

\- ¡Boda! ¡Boda! ¡Boda!-

\- ¡señores la advertencia también va para ustedes!- ambos se miraron y se volvieron a sentar con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos; todo lo anterior había precedido a un simple rocé de labios... aun...

Ranma rozó los labios de su prometida y por poco pierde el sentido, había deseado tanto tiempo algo como eso que era demasiado difícil concentrarse, la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo y sus labios pero no se atrevía a ir a más, por otro lado Akane aunque también experimentó una corriente eléctrica, se concentro en la actuación y al notar que su prometido estaba medio en el limbo, empezó a improvisar sobre los empujones por liberarse del personaje del príncipe, el problema era que mientras más los segundos pasaban, más se notaba que Ranma esta divagando, así que en un movimiento donde quedo un poco más cerca susurro al oído masculino

\- Ranma... por favor concéntrate, tenemos que terminar la escena-

El chico traído por las palabras de ella, reacciono y utilizó todo el auto control que poseía para hacerlo bien; volvió a estrujarla con fuerza, buscando su boca de nuevo, y por fin haciendo un jalón brusco la estampo de lleno a su boca... lo malo es que volvió a perder el control de si mismo... pero de otra manera.

Paseo sus labios cuanto pudo sobre los de ella, uso sus brazos completos sobre su cintura, y se inclinó cada vez más recargándola sobre el barandal de la escenografía, el sabor era lo mejor que había probado y deseaba más y más, se le olvido que era una obra escolar, que había público, que entre tantos estaban sus otras prometidas, los pretendientes de ella y la familia completa...

Akane por su parte, vio estrellas y por un momento casi su pie se despega del suelo como en las películas románticas, pero con la poca cordura que le quedaba siguió moviendo sus manos para simular que el beso era a la fuerza, aunque sinceramente ya habían pasado varios segundos extras y se supone ahora Ranma debería estar en el suelo muriendo, pero no, ahí seguían los dos... el besándola como loco y ella dejándose hacer; de repente sintió que algo le había pegado en la cabeza abrió los ojos un poco confundida aun "forcejeando" y aunque no vio el objeto que la había golpeado si vio como sus compañeros detrás del telón le hacían señas para que ya continuara con la escena, estos objetos también habían impactado contra la cabeza de Ranma, quien ahora alerta detuvo de manera cínica y alevosa la mano de Akane donde se suponía debía sacar la espada de su traje.

La muchacha con ojos sorprendidos, por mucho que estuviese sintiendo, sabía que no era el momento, así que decidió finalizar todo, empujo con más fuerza, "a la forma marimacho" como diría Ranma, pero simplemente él no daba tregua, el colmo de todo fue cuando sintió algo húmedo en su labio inferior; ni modo, se lo había buscado, usaría su última carta, lo golpeó con una de sus rodillas justo en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire, sus labios por fin se separaron y ella obtuvo la oportunidad de por fin sacar la espada del traje de él y por fin "atravesarlo" con ella.

.-.

El príncipe cayó al suelo con la espada atravesándole el abdomen, la sangre corrió por su ropa, y él, finalmente, cayó muerto.

La princesa Regin miró angustiada la escena mientras se echaba lejos, también cayendo sentada del la impresión, estiró la mano en ademán inútil de ayudarlo, pero era obvio que era muy tarde, fue cuando su hermano, el gran León, entró encontrándola en esta situación.

\- hermano, te... te juro... yo... yo no quería- decía mientras las lagrimas caían

\- no, yo lo sé mi dulce Ovejita, lo sé...-

.-.

Mientras esto pasaba, los espectadores estaban impactados viendo como el León tomaba entre sus brazos a su hermana consolándola, algunos incluso lloraban de tan emotiva escena... Ranma... bueno él, intentaba controlarse para no moler a golpes a quien abrazaba a su prometida.

Lo siguiente de la obra termino con tranquilidad, a excepción claro de los sobre saltos emocionales que la obra causaba en su público, pero todo salió mejor que bien, incluso el club de teatro ganó después de muchísimo tiempo el primer lugar

.-.-.-

\- ¡oye!- gritó Akane tratando de llamar la atención de Watanabe - ¡Ami!- dijo más fuerte tratando de que su amiga la escuchara entre el alboroto de festejo que tenía el club

\- ¡oh Akane! ¡¿qué pasa?!- dijo acercándose más a ella para oírla

\- ¡¿has visto a Ranma?!-

\- ¡¿cual gamba?! ¡¿tienes hambre?-

\- ¡no!, ¡Ranma!, ¡¿sabes donde esta Ranma?!-

\- ¡ah! ¡creo que fue al salón donde metimos toda la escenografía!-

\- ¡gracias!-

\- ¡claro!- y la chica siguió festejando con el resto.

Akane salió del salón donde incluso habían puesto música, su familia se había retirado después de la obra probablemente les estuvieran esperando con otra celebración, sus "amigos" por otro lado habían intentado ir tras ellos pero había tanta gente que fue fácil perderlos de vista, aunque pensándolo, tal vez estuvieran aguardando afuera de la escuela para armar trifulca.

Cuando todo el equipo de teatro había pasado al escenario a recibir el premio, había sido la última vez que lo vio, luego de eso ambos habían tomado caminos separados para perder a los locos.

Akane recargó su espalda en la puerta dando un suspiro, sabía que tenía que hablar con él y era el mejor momento, ya que después no los dejarían en paz.

Avanzó con paso lento al salón de a lado, donde habían puesto todas la estenografías, puso su mano en la puerta y la deslizó lentamente, por un momento dudo que Ranma estuviera ahí, eran pasadas las seis de la tarde y ya todo estaba bastante obscuro, las luces estaban apagadas, solo el resplandor lejano de las farolas en la pista de atletismo alumbraban ligeramente y no había ni un solo ruido; pensó en simplemente no entrar y pasar de largo, pero algo en su interior la hizo traspasar la puerta y cerrar tras ella

\- ¿Ranma...? - preguntó esperando una respuesta - ¿Ranma estas aquí?- volvió a insistir. Se separó de la puerta caminando al interior esquivando los desordenados materiales cuando de la nada sintió una manos en su cintura jalándola a un hueco entre el castillo y la fachada de la horca, tuvo el instinto de gritar sin embargo no pudo... unos labios apasionados ya habían cubierto los suyos.

\- Ranma...- se despegó un poco de él, pero al parecer al muchacho no le apetecía separarse de ella - Ranma... espera... debemos...- susurraba entre beso y beso - debemos hablar...- él no le hizo caso y apretó más su cintura y jaló más su nuca - ¡debemos hablar!-

\- ¡¿para qué?!- volvió a besarla

\- ¡Ranma!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza

\- ¡carajo marimacho!-

\- ¡necesitamos hablar!-

\- ¡sobre esto!- ambos se miraron a los ojos aguantando las ganas de volver a besarse, si también Akane, por mucho que quisiera hablar, también le picaban las manos por colgarse de él

\- como sea... pero que sea rápido- ella levanto incrédula su ceja

\- pues hay que aclarar... ya sabes... porque... porque tú y yo...- la chica bajo la cabeza avergonzada, incluso empezó a bailar sus pies en el suelo.

\- porque somos prometidos- respondió tajante

\- si, pero...-

\- ¡eres tan pesada!-

\- ¡eres un grosero!-

\- ¡quieres venir de una buena vez!- al ver que no reaccionaba le preguntó enojado- ¡¿ o vienes o voy?!-

\- ¡pues entonces ven!-

\- ¡¿y tenías que hacer tanto problema?!- le gritó yendo hacía ella, tomandola de nuevo por la cintura, sus labios a punto de encontrarse nuevamente...

\- chicos, ¿qué si van a venir a feste... ahh... yo lo sineto... no querría interr...-

\- ¡fuera!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, el chico inmediatamente salió dándoles privacidad a los prometidos que volvieron a quedar en la relativa obscuridad

.-.-.-

\- Pero en algún momento tienen que salir- dijo Shampoo armada hasta los dientes en medio de la bola de locos que estaban con ella fuera de la escuela

.-.-.-

\- ¿cree que tarden mucho Saotome?-

\- no lo sé Tendo...- respondió nervioso

\- señores lo siento, pero no puedo estar aquí toda la noche-

\- ¡no!- dijeron al tiempo ambos patriarcas

\- solo un poco más por favor- dijo llorando el de melena

\- ¡por favor señor juez!- imploró el de lentes mientras ambos se arrodillaban frente a él

.-.-.-

\- ¿crees que sea hora de regresar?-

\- naa... todavía es temprano- dijo restándole importancia mientras la volvía a acercar a si

\- pero el club de teatro se fue hace dos horas-

\- pues que yo sepa la entrada principal de la escuela esta abierta, sino, siempre podemos buscar una salida alternativa- y ambos siguieron con lo suyo

.-.-.-

ACLARACIONES

\- En varias partes del relato hay alución al capitulo de serie de Romeo y Julieta

\- Sobre el tema de la sexualidad, no se pretende lastimar o molestar a nadie, solo es usado para dar sentido a un punto de la historia, ya que Ranma gracias a su maldicion puede ser un poco machista.

.-.

Seis de Diciembre, gracias por su apoyo, hoy un oneshot más largo, espero les guste, sin más por el momento...

de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
